


Let Us Help

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: There For Each Other [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Ben, Sick Gwilym, Sickfic, but only the tiniest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Gwilym and Ben get sick and they are not as good patients as their boyfriends were, so Brian and Roger have to step in.This is a sequel to There for Each Other but it can be read as a stand-alone if you want to.





	Let Us Help

Joe tapped on the bathroom door “Ben? Babe, can I come in please?” he winced a little when he heard more gagging.

“Joe, please, just go back to your script, I'll be fine.” Ben sounded so miserable.

Joe sighed, he had woken up alone in bed that morning because Ben didn't want to bother him and had went to the couch. Then, when he got up, Ben moved back to their bed. Whenever Joe asked to help Ben would refuse it. Joe hated that his boyfriend wouldn't let him help. He texted Rami, “He's still pushing me away, we let them help us, why can't we help them?” 

Rami looked over at his own boyfriend who was curled on on the couch. Gwil hadn't let him pull it out and turn it into a bed for him so he had to curl himself up just to fit onto the couch. He replied to Joe, “I don't know man, maybe we should call in the big guns? Gwil keeps getting worse and if he keeps refusing my help he'll dehydrate.”

“Will you pull the trigger or should I?” Joe sat outside the bathroom in the hallway. 

“You go ahead, I'm going to attempt to get Gwil to drink some Gatorade.”

“Sounds good.” Joe took a deep breath and texted Roger, “Rami and I are calling in the calvary. Gwil and Ben are really sick and won't let either of us help at all.”

Joe had to wait a few minutes before he got the reply, “I’m on my way and Bri is headed to Rami and Gwil's, pack a couple bags, you will be staying with us for a while.”

“Thank you.”

Brian texted Rami, “I'm coming over, get a bag or two ready so you and Gwil can come and stay with me and Rog. -Bri” 

Rami was in a glaring match with Gwil who was in a glaring match with a bottle of Gatorade. He took out his phone and let out a sigh of relief. “see you soon.” he replied. He set the Gatorade as close to his boyfriend as possible, “Drink.” he went to their room to pack a couple bags. 

Joe let Roger into his and Ben's apartment, “hey Rog.”

“Hi Joe.” he pulled the distressed looking young man into a hug, “Do you have your things ready?”

“Yeah.” he gestured to two packed bags.

Roger nodded and handed him his car keys, “how about you take your things to the car and wait there? I will deal with Ben.”

Joe nodded gratefully “He's in our room.” he picked up the bags and began heading to Roger's car.

Roger didn't even knock on the bedroom door before walking in, “okay fucker, get some shoes on. You're coming to my house.”

Ben opened his eyes and groaned, “Roger, no, I feel awful.”

“Yeah, that's why you are coming to my house. Come on. Get your shoes on.” Roger handed them to Ben.

Ben was slightly confused and grumpy but he put his shoes on. “why do we have to go to your house?”

“Because your boyfriend is worried about you.”

Ben scoffed “I'm fine, it's probably just a 24 hour thing.” he stood up and immediately stumbled as his knees decided not to work.

Roger caught him and put his arm around his shoulders. “I'm sure you're right superman. Now is there anything you can think of off the top of your head that you will need?”

“No.” Ben pouted a little.

Roger turned off the lights as they made their way through the apartment and got Ben down to the car. 

Rami let Brian into his and Gwilym’s apartment. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door, “He's not drinking the Gatorade I brought him. He got up and got one for himself, almost fell as he did so, and is drinking that. He won't even look at the one I brought to him.” 

Brian nodded and put on his most stern father personality and walked over to the sick man, “Gwilym Lee, your boyfriend was such a good patient for you when he was sick. Why are you making this so hard on him?” he crossed his arms and looked down at Gwil, who at least had the decency to look slightly guilty.

“I'm fine, I can take care of myself.” he grumbled a little.

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, well then you can take yourself down to my car.”

Gwil looked over at Rami who was holding two bags. He sighed and start to stand up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy. He stuffed his phone and charger into his sweatshirt and looked at Brian. “Fine, where are we going?” 

“To my house.” he put his hand up when Gwil started to object, “You won't be changing our minds if that is what you think.”

He closed his mouth and resolutely did not pout.

Brian gestured to the door. “Out you go then.”

Gwil put on his slippers and slowly walks out.

Rami walked beside him and tapped his hand gently, this would usually mean that the other would hold his hand, but his tap was ignored. 

Brian walked behind them, watching Gwil carefully for any sign that he was going to fall or that he needed support. After they left the elevator and were leaving the building, he and Rami had to react quickly to catch Gwil as his knees began to give way. He didn't say anything out loud but he gave Gwil a look that said “People who can take care of themselves usually make it out their front door on their own.”

The got him to the car quickly and Brian drove to his house.

When they pulled into the driveway they saw Roger and Joe helping Ben inside.

Luckily Gwil didn't put up a fight and allowed Brian to support him as they walked inside.

The sick men were deposited in the guest suite. 

Roger pointed at them “Unless you are going to the bathroom you two aren't going anywhere. Understand?”

They grumble a bit and when he raises an eyebrow they say “Yes sir.”

“Good. Here's the remote, go crazy.” he tosses it onto the bed and leaves the room.

Brian helps Rami and Joe unpack and rubs Joes back “Don't worry son, they'll be okay, Rog and I are here to help. We'll make sure they're thick heads don't get in the way of their recovery.” 

Joe nodded “Thanks Bri.” 

Brian looked over to see Roger pushing bottles of Gatorade into the sick men’s hands and practically throwing crackers at them. He chuckles softly, “How about a game of scrabble?” 

Rami nodded “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Would you like to play in here or in the kitchen?” 

Rami and Joe looked at each other and then at their boyfriends before Joe speaks up, “The kitchen sounds good.” 

Brian nodded “Good, let's go boys, Roger can handle those two for a while.”

The three of them went to the kitchen to play scrabble. 

Roger comes out when they were in the middle of the first game and sits next to Brian. “They have been steadily drinking and each have had a couple of crackers. Hopefully they will keep it down for a while and get some sleep.”

Brian nodded, “Good, I'll go in and check on them after this game to see if they need anything else, and make sure they are behaving.” 

Rami smirked a little and rubbed Joe's shoulder, who was just relieved to hear that Ben wouldn't die of dehydration.

Roger nodded “They're watching Star Wars right now, it took bloody forever to get them to agree on something.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “like children.”

Rami laughs a little and nods “Yeah, they are.”

Joe smirks and nodded.

They finished the game and Brian stood up. He took a deep breath “Wish me luck boys. Maybe I can convince them to have some tea.”

Ben rolled his eyes when he saw Brian walk into the room, “Roger was just in here.”

“Yes he was, and now I am. Did he get your temperatures?” he took out the thermometers.

Gwil grumbled, “Why bother asking? You're just going to take our temperatures anyway.”

“A very good deduction Gwil.” he handed them over to the sick men. “Go on then.” 

They pouted but put the thermometers in their mouths.

While he waited Brian cleared away some of the trash. He was pleased to see they had finished their Gatorades. He took a look at their temperatures and was unsurprised by the fevers. He got them some medication and some water. “Take these. Are your throats hurting at all?” 

They both shrugged as they took the medication.

“Alright. I will be back with tea.”

Rami looked up from his conversation with Roger when Brian came back to the kitchen. “How are they?”

Brian smiled softly “They are alright. They have fevers but I gave them some medication and i am going to make some tea because they both shrugged when I asked if they wanted it.”

“Are you going to stay in there with them Bri? Or should we wait to start a new game?” Roger asked.

“You go ahead and start without me. I will probably stay with them for a while.” 

When the tea was ready Brian brought it to the two sick men and sat next to the bed.

Gwil sighed “Brian, why don't you go play scrabble with the others?” He did his best to sound diplomatic.

“Oh, I'm sure it will be nice to watch the movie with you boys.” he gave a kind but knowing smile, “Try to drink some of your tea, it may help settle your stomachs.”

Ben made a face before he carefully sipped the tea.

Gwil huffed before following the other man's lead.

Brian pretended to ignore the attitudes coming from the younger men and watched the movie. 

Gwilym managed to get through about half of his tea before he set it aside. He held a pillow to his chest and stubbornly stifled a yawn.

Ben finished his tea and curled up, shivering slightly.

Brian quietly got up and pulled another blanket out of the closet and draped it around Ben's shoulders. He simply rolled his eyes and tucked it around him tighter when Ben shot a glare at him. “do you boys need anything else?” 

Gwil shook his head.

“okay, just let me know if you think of anything.”

Ben nodded a little.

Brian sat back down.

Both sick men fell asleep before the end of the movie. Brian carefully paused it when he noticed and began clearing away their used mugs. 

He joined the other three men again.

After a while the sick men woke up and Joe decided to go check on them. He tapped gently on the doorway and walked in, “Hey guys, is there anything I can do for you?” he sat on the edge of the bed next to Ben.

Said blond groaned, “Unless you have suddenly become magic, no, there is nothing you can do.” he rolled so his back was to his boyfriend.

Joe nodded and took a deep breath, “Okay, well… okay.” he stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

Roger looked up when he saw Joe come back into the living room, “Oh, son, come here.” he held his arms out and shifted himself on the couch so he could more easily give Joe the love he needed. 

Joe sniffled and rushed into Roger's arms, “he hates me, he's gonna break up with me as soon as he has the energy.” he said into Roger’s chest.

The drummer rubbed his back, “he doesn't hate you Joe, he just feels miserable and is taking it out on everyone else.” 

Rami sat next to them and rubbed Joe’s back, “They're just being assholes right now. They will get better soon and it will be back to normal.”

Brian nodded, “You two just leave the grumps to me and Rog and relax.”

That evening Brian made dinner and then brought the sick men bowls of soup, “So boys, would either of you like to sleep with your other half?”

Gwilym scowled and shook his head “Rami will just fuss all night long, I wouldn't get any sleep.” 

Brian rolled his eyes at how much energy Gwil was taking being grumpy to hide his concern for his boyfriend. “What about you Ben? I'm sure Joe would relish the company.”

“No, the guy is a human space heater, all my blankets would end up thrown onto the floor.”

“You know that isn't true, he would be very careful about keeping you comfortable.”

“It doesn't matter, I'm not sleeping with him.”

“Well it is your decision.”

Rami and Joe decided that they wanted to stay together so Roger set them up in another guest room, “Sorry it's not the suite boys, but the bathroom is only across the hall. There are more pillows and blankets in the closet and the remote for the TV is on the nightstand. Brian and I are in the room at the end of the hall, don't hesitate to ask for anything you need.” he paused “Just, you know, knock first, just in case.”

Joe chuckled “Got it, no barging in on married rockstars.” 

He smiled “I'm glad you understand son. So, is there anything you can think of right now that you need?” 

Rami looked around “No, I think we're good. Thank you for helping us deal with our boyfriends and letting us stay with you.”

“Of course, it's no big deal. We are happy to help, and if it were up to Brian, I think you would be staying here 24/7. But we both love having you around.” 

Rami smiled softly and nodded “Well, we'll try and make sure to all spend more time together more regularly. Besides when we are sick.”

Roger chuckled “Sounds like a plan Son. You two have a good night. Again, we are just down the hall if you need anything.”

Joe nodded “Thanks, goodnight Rog.”

Roger nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

The next few days were especially rough on Joe. Rami found it upsetting when Gwil pushed him away and refused his help, but it mostly made him angry or feel bad for his boyfriend. When Ben pushed Joe away, it practically sent the ginger into a panic. After the second day the other three healthy men decided that until Ben was feeling better Joe wouldn't go in alone.

It wasn't that Ben was trying to hurt Joe, he just felt like shit and really didn't want to be touched. The time that made Rami and the Rockstars decide that Joe would only check on him with someone else almost broke Ben.

Joe had been touching his forehead and brushing some hair out of the way when Ben snapped.

He swatted Joe's hand away and yelled “God, just fuck off will you?! I don't need anything!”

Gwil who was half asleep at that point jumped in surprise.

Ben had to watch as tears formed at the corner of his boyfriend's eyes and he nodded, “Yeah, okay, sorry.” Joe got up and left quickly, Ben only just caught him wiping his eyes on his sleeve and heard his breath hitch a little. 

They had spent three days at Brian and Roger's house when Gwil and Ben finally started to feel better. 

Gwil lay back against his pillow and sighed, “We need to spend the next month apologizing, don't we?” 

Ben nodded “I might need to spend the next year making it up to Joe.”

“You feeling up to starting today?” 

“We can always start small and build up to something big right?” 

“Of course.”

They began planning their apology and when Brian came in to check on them they told him what they had planned.

He nodded “That sounds like a good idea. I will get Joe and Rami out of the house for a while, get Roger to help you with whatever you need.”

Ben nodded “Thank you Bri.”

Brian walked into the living room where the other three men were sitting and looking at their computers, “Alright, Joe, Rami, let's get out of the house for a bit, I have a few errands to run and I could use your company.”

Joe looked up and started to object. 

Brian held his hand up “They will be fine. Roger is on call for them.”

Roger looked up “I am?” the look he got from his husband made him nod “Yes, of course I am. You three have fun.” 

Brian patted their shoulders “Go get your shoes on and meet me back here.”

The young actors did as they were told, despite their mild confusion.

Brian kissed Roger's head, “The boys are planning an apology to their boyfriends. I trust you can help them with that.”

Roger smiled softly “Of course Bri. I'll make sure it goes smoothly.”

“Thank you Love.” 

After Brian left with Rami and Joe, Roger went to the guest suite to talk to Gwil and Ben.

“So, what's first boys?”

Ben and Gwil began working on their apology. 

First, they made cards. Second, they made bouquets from flowers in Brian and Roger's garden. 

Roger didn't want them moving around too much so he cut the flowers for them and gave them some vases they could use to arrange them in.

Gwil admired the arrangements and nodded, “Okay, now we need to set up the snacks by the couch.”

They set up a banquet of snack foods and a pile of delivery menus on the coffee table. The flowers and cards we positioned exactly where their boyfriends would see them as soon as they walked in the door.

They sat on the couch, drinking some tea that Roger made them drink and watched mindless television until they heard Brian's car pull up. They turned off the tea and waited nervously Ben was feeling especially nervous, he knew how horrible he had been to Joe and he didn't know how his boyfriend would react to the apology.

Rami smiled as he stepped into the house “Oh, what's this?” he picked up the card that had his name written carefully on the front.

It read, “My love, I'm so sorry for the way I have acted this week. I was not feeling well and I took it out on you, but that is no excuse. Please enjoy these flowers, and if you can forgive me, join me for a cuddle. Your decidedly less grumpy, though very embarrassed and guilty boyfriend, Gwilym.”

Rami smiled softly and sniffed his bouquet.

Joe read his card which said, “Joey, I am going to be apologizing to you for the next ten years. I know I hurt you with how I treated you and I don't know of I will ever forgive myself. Brian said that at least at one point you were convinced I would break up with you. I won't, I never want to, but I won't blame you if you decide to leave me after how awful I was. But if you do decide to stay, I promise that I will be better, and I will make everything up to you tenfold. I hope you like the flowers, and if you want, I am more than ready to make up for all of the cuddles we missed out on. -Ben”

Joe quickly wiped his eyes as he finished reading the card and rushed to the living room. He practically dove into Ben's chest and hugged him “I love you so much. I really missed you.”

Ben held him tightly and kissed his head “I love you too babe, I so sorry.”

Rami walked into the room and cuddled up next to Gwil, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek “It's good to have you back. You are so doing the dishes for the next week.”

Gwil smiled softly and nodded, “That sounds very fair to me.” he buried his face in Rami's hair and took a deep breath “Do you want to stay here or go somewhere private?”

Rami looked at all of the snacks laid out for them “Let's stay here. But tonight, you and I are sleeping in the same bed.”

Gwilym chuckled and nodded, “I won't object to that. Hell, I'll sleep at the foot of the bed if that is what you want.”

“Oh no, Joe is a good cuddler, but I miss my pillow made of muscle. So even if you deserve to sleep by my feet, we will be sleeping just as we always do.” 

Joe and Ben sat quietly for a while before Ben asked if Joe wanted to go somewhere private.

Joe shook his head “No, we can stay here.”

The four of them all relaxed on the large couch, cuddling and eating while they watched The Good Place.

Brian and Roger stayed out of their way until dinner time.

Roger came in with a smile “Okay, Joe and Rami, take a look at those delivery menus and decide where you want to order from.”

They ended up having chinese and they all ate in front of the Tv. They decided that the four actors would stay another night and leave after lunch the next day.

At about 9:30 Gwil began to doze off, he was still a little sick after all.

Rami rubbed his back to gently wake him up “Babe, let's head to bed.”

“Really? It's still so early for you.”

“it's okay, I've got my phone and computer. You really need the sleep.”

They headed off to their room.

Ben and Joe soon went to their own as well, and they all slept better than they had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued   
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! I live off of them!


End file.
